


i'll never let you down

by gwencelot



Category: Big Time Rush
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-08
Updated: 2012-12-08
Packaged: 2017-12-20 17:05:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwencelot/pseuds/gwencelot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> <i>Business is booming, Logan is late, and Kendall drops in for a surprise.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	i'll never let you down

**Author's Note:**

> For Itzel. :o)

  
It just so happens to be the busiest night of the week when Logan is running late.  


He throws his car in park and almost trips himself wrapping the restaurant’s signature black apron around his waist, making a mad dash for the employee back entrance. Before he can even reach for the handle, the door opens, and he skids to a halt in front of the person who’s just emerged.

“Camille!” he gasps, putting his hands on her shoulders and shaking her a bit. “Thank God it’s you and not Gustavo.”

“What happened?” she hisses, dropping the bag of trash she’d been holding and grabbing his wrist instead. “We’re in need of like ten more waiters out there and you’re almost late!”

“I know,” Logan moans as she drags him inside. “I was up last night doing homework and then I fell asleep and Kendall wasn’t home apparently because he didn’t wake me _up_ and – “

“Forget it,” Camille spins to face him, grabbing a notepad and pen from the kitchen’s counter and shoving them into his hands, grinning. “It’s show time.”

It’s practically a zoo when he steps out of the kitchen – not that that’s a good way to describe a restaurant, but it’s as good an analogy as his overworked brain can think of. The Palm Woods Café is packed full, every table taken and an impatient line nearly out the door. As he makes his way to his first assigned table he happens to catch glances of James and Carlos bustling around with orders, almost crashing into each other at various points, and tries to stifle his laughter as he approaches the customers.

“Hey, folks! Hope you weren’t waiting too long. Can I start you off with some drinks?”

“As a matter of fact we _were_ waiting quite a long time.”

Logan looks up from his notepad, groaning internally when he sees that his first assignment is the group of grumpy, elderly ladies that come in once a week and make the staff’s lives a living Hell. Thanks, Gustavo.

“I’m very sorry about that, ladies,” he says carefully, putting on his most charming smile. “We seem to be extremely busy tonight on top of being understaffed, but I can assure you that, as always, we’re doing the best we can!” The women scoff and grumble but ultimately give him their drink orders, and he promises a quick delivery before scurrying back to the kitchen.

“Thanks for telling me who was here,” he hisses at Camille as he grabs glasses from the clean dish rack, making sure to get all of their orders perfect. Camille makes a questioning noise and peeks out at the dining area before turning back to look at him in horror.

“Sorry.”

Before he can complain any further, James bursts into the room and slides a plate back towards the chef. “Table three says the potatoes are too mashed,” he says with a strain in his voice. Logan sighs and stacks the drinks on a tray. It’s going to be a long night.

**\---**

  
Two hours and three returned plates later, the group of regulars finally leaves, and Logan can breathe again. He usually has no trouble serving multiple tables at once, but when one of them is as demanding as the old ladies are, he finds himself exhausted by the time he has to clear their dishes. He’s leaning against the salad bar for a quick break when he’s beckoned by another customer. Expecting the worst, he heads over with a tight smile on his face.

“Can I get anything else for you?”

“I was just wondering if we could have another salt shaker. This one’s out.” The customer explains politely, and Logan breathes a sigh of relief.

“Want me to get that?” Carlos asks on his way back to the kitchen, arms already stacked with plates and glasses. Logan can barely see his eyes over all of the dishes.

“Nah, dude, I’ve got it,” he says with a laugh, grabbing the empty shaker and following his friend back to the kitchen. Everything is still in full swing even though the rush should be dying down by now, but Logan’s not complaining; the extra tips are going to be more than enough for him to get over how tired he’ll be later. He boops Camille playfully on the nose as he passes with a freshly filled salt shaker and she giggles, swatting his arm on the way out. He’s looking back at her and grinning when he leaves the kitchen and hears his name.

“Logan?” he looks around quickly and a smile spreads on his face when he sees Kendall, standing awkwardly in front of the “Employees Only” sign in rumpled jeans in a grey cardigan.

“Hey! What are you doing here?” he hugs him briefly, knowing that if Gustavo catches him doing anything “unprofessional” he’ll be fired before he can even explain. Kendall squeezes him tightly before releasing him, a fond smile on his face.

“Just wanted to see you. I felt bad that I wasn’t home to wake you up for work.”

“Yeah, tell me about it!” Logan punches his boyfriend playfully, mock-anger on his face. “I was almost late! Where were you all day?”

Kendall suddenly averts his eyes, looking nervous. “I, uh, I had to get something. For you. It took me a long time to choose the right one.”

“A present?!”

“Sort of.” Kendall smiles, taking Logan’s hand in his own. Logan is about to ask for a hint when the blond drops to his knees, right there in the restaurant.

Implications not registering at first, Logan hisses, “Kendall, gross! Do you know what’s on these floors?” and then, “Wait, what…?” because Kendall has a small box in his hand, and is opening it to show a small diamond ring inside.

“It’s not much,” he says hurriedly, “I wanted to get you something so much nicer but I was already working extra hours and I missed seeing you and – when I get a better job, I’m gonna give you the world, Logan. Will you marry me, even though all I have to offer is this?”

The whole restaurant has gone quiet, and Logan can see Camille out of the corner of his eye grinning her head off, and, oh God, he has a _salt shaker_ in his hands. He starts laughing hysterically, and Kendall’s slightly offended face isn’t helping.

“Oh God,” he gasps, bringing his free hand up to his face to cover his mouth. “I’m not laughing at you. I just – I have a _salt shaker_ and you’re on the dirty floor of a restaurant and you wanted to get me a big, gaudy diamond. I love you so damn much, Knight.” Logan smiles down at his boyfriend – his fiancé – and cups his face with his hand.

“Is that a yes?” Kendall asks, sounding like he’s trying not to sound choked up, and Logan laughs again in disbelief.

“Obviously!” Kendall slips the ring on his finger with a shaky hand and stands up to pull Logan into his arms, kissing him hard for the whole restaurant to see. The customers (and Camille, and James, and Carlos, who have also come out to watch) erupt in cheers, and Logan is too happy to notice Gustavo come out from the kitchen until everyone is hushed again. His boss stares from him, to Kendall, and back, before shaking his head and letting out a small chuckle.

“I guess this means I’ll be catering the wedding, dogs.”

And cater it he did.


End file.
